fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
RPC03
is the third episode of the season, Rainbow! Pretty Cure made by Cure Coco. This episode marks the first appearance, of a mysterious Cure, and Cure Orange, and also another type of Kurokage. Plot While going home, Akari, and Chou see a Kurokage, in which the girls have to battle it, before their friend, Maemi, dies of despair, and as her soul is taken away. Seeing this Akari transforms in front of Chou, revealing her other form. They begin to fight however, the Kurokage is not an usual one, and Cure Red strggles to fight. Seeking this, Chou borrows powers from Kora to be a Cure, only to fight the Kurokage. As, Chou struggles too, a mysterious Cure appears who heals Maemi, and also defeats the Kurokage. Thought Cure Red, and Orange leave, Maemi spots the mysterious Cure, and follows her. Summary/Transcript - Transcript= Prologue Narrator: With Akari finding out that Chou, her friend might be a Pretty Cure, Akari sneaks up on her, and later tells her that she is a superhero, however Chou doesn't believe on her. Later on, Chou, and Akari see something shocking.... ---- ???:Ahh, help! A monster!! Chou+Akari+Kora: Monster?! -''the girls arrive in the scene, and see a Kurokage''- Chou: What is that?! -''points at the Kurokage''- Akari: Oh no, a Kurokage! Kumori: Bye, bye, hope you have fun. -''dissapears''- Akari: Kumori.... Chou: Maemi-chan....what is happening?! Akari: Oh, no...okay, it is about time! Pretty Cure....Rainbow Light! Colorful Catch: Color-color! Chou: What......Akari-chan?! Cure Red: Sorry...but magic is true... -''fades to black, and opening starts''- Fighting the Kurokage Chou: Magic, is true? Akari is a fighter....?! -''Chou arrives at Maemi''- Chou: Maemi-chan...what is happening?! Maemi: ...the...gift.... Chou: The gift....oh...they're all burned...also my gift... Cure Red: The Kurokage is keeping away from Maemi...time to finish this fast! Chou: What is happening to her?! Kora: She'll turn into a stone, and then a monster will be born from it~kora! Chou: How many monsters, are there currently? Kora: There is a lot, who have died....now we don't want to lose Maemi, do we~kora? Chou: No! But, Akari is in a lot of trouble, what should we do?! Kora: Maybe you could become one~kora! Chou: A fighter...? Kora: Yes~kora! Once you become one, you'll have the power of saving lives~kora. Chou: Saving lives......okay! Kora: Here you go~kora! Chou: *catches Colorful Catch* What is this? Kora: Put it on your wrist, then use an orange seed! Chou: Okay....trans- Kora: Call out Rainbow Light too~kora! Chou: Rainbow Light! -''Chou transforms into Cure Orange''- Cure Orange: What...in..the world?! Kora: You have become a Pretty Cure, now fight~kora! Cure Orange: For the sake of Maemi....I will fight! -''Cure Red, and Orange try to fight the Kurokage''- Cure Red: Time to end it! Red...Fire....SHINE! -''the attack hits the Kurokage, but it doesn't work''- Cure Red: What?! Cure Orange: Let's go again! Cure Red+Cure Orange: Double Punch!! Cure Red: It didn't work again?! Cure Orange: Oh, no! *tears up, and cries* MAEMI-chan!! -''fades to black, and eyecatches open''- The mysterious Cure -''a big shine comes, and another person arrives''- ???: Earth Strike! -''attack defeats the Kurokage''- Cure Red: Wow! Who are you?! ???:I am no one.... Cure Orange: Please help Maemi-chan! ???: I will! She has lost hope...the same as me. But, now she is important! I'll end this now! With this Bracelet....I'll give you hope! Shining Soul! -''The mysterious Cure leaves, and enters Maemi's body''- Cure Orange: Ehh?! Where did she go? Kora: To defeat the shadow~kora.... Defeating the Shadow -''The mysterious Cure fights the shadow, as the dialog is with her, and the echo of the shadow''- ???: So this is her soul's happy memory....now let's see where it is wrong... -''the mysterious Cure sees where the wrong mistake is''- ???: Oh, the people giving her gift...it used to be her birthd-*sees monster* Shadow Monster: *growls* ???: It was about time! Let's go....Gretiel, please! Gretiel: Gre~gre~gre! ???: Turn into.....a bird! Gretiel: Greform~gre! ???: The finale! *climbs into Gretiel* Earth Burst! ???: Not working... Okay...time for change! Gretiel, need the Copy Seed! Gretiel: Copy~gre!! ???: Ha! *inserts Seed* Colorful Catch: Copy! ???: Two verses one! ???: Time to end this! Earth.....BURST! -''Shadow Monster is defeated, and the mysterious Cure gets out of the human body''- Cure Orange: She healed! ???: She did, and this is for the last. Cure Orange: What? ???: This....Reverse Seed! the mysterious Cure uses the reverse seed, to reverse the burned presents- Cure Orange: Oh, the presents! ???: It is the time to go! Kora: Why~kora? ???: Remember, I am just passing through! *leaves* -''later, Maemi is healed, while Cure Red, and Orange de-transform, and leave with her, until Maemi spots the mysterious Cure''- Chou: Well....that was.....wierd....? Maemi: I feel in a bad shape...ahh, the gifts, oh, hello! Chou: Hey! We're now going, wanna go with us? Maemi: Ohh, I'll be fine, I'm going home...bye. Akari: Yup, see you tommorow! Maemi: Wait... -''watches a shadow, who is the mysterious Cure far away watching her''- ...what is that? I guess I'll have to follow to find out. -''runs to catch up with her''- -''fades to black, and ending plays, along with the preview''- }} Major Events *Chou becomes Cure Orange for the first time. *A mysterious Cure appears. *A full Kurokage appears, with a human person's shadow. *More seeds appears. Trivia *As Maemi's soul is stolen in this episode, it is because of some gift, ironically, Maemi's birthday is in this episode. Characters *Akane Akari/Cure Red *Tachibana Chou/Cure Orange *Mysterious Cure *Ki Maemi *Kora *Kumori *Kurokage Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Transcripts